


casuals

by pointsnorth



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: 'do you wnat. to go out. or something', 'i would like to date u even after seeing ur dingle already', M/M, and then after the game's all wrapped up for good neku's like 'er', i bet they just stay weird and like 'are we dating' for ages, masuoka screams and punches through the window of le grande in happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are less benefits afforded to casual workers, but you don't have to actually be at work so much.  What's the benefit of full-time work when you're emotionally unavailable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	casuals

It soon devolves from awkward flirting and kisses to clumsy fumbling after hours or on lunch breaks. There's still a lack of commitment, officiality, but it bothers neither one when they're jerking each other off or making out on a crate of new stock.

Casual is okay. 

Casual is good, especially for Neku. He explains rather tersely (whilst putting his shorts back on) that shit is really, really messed up for him right now and perhaps it's better that they just don't do anything too serious until it's sorted?  
That's fine. Being able to touch him is alright with Masuoka, and he says just as much with a sheepish smile. Touching is nice, even when it's not done with getting off in mind, and Neku smiles at that just a little.

They haven't gone past rough, unsure shows of affection; when they part, shy handsqueezes or punches to the shoulder suffice where they're pretty sure that kisses (not the heated kind that they exchange when their hormones run too close to the surface) should be. Even when they grow game enough to try more than handjobs, they still wave and grin too wide to be sure of themselves.

Not that Masuoka complains when he's being fucked with one cheek smushed against a changing room mirror and his throat covered in bitemarks. No sir, he's fine with awkward waves that day, something that Neku is oddly glad for.

His 'shit' keeps him from emotional investment, he reasons. Furious teenage squeezing and grinding keeps him from blowing a gasket. Win-win for now, save the dates until later.


End file.
